battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harbingers of Chaos
General Information More commonly referred to by its acronym of HoC, this multi-faction Alliance is considered to be perhaps the most war hardened, efficient and coordinated group of players in Neveron's history. The "glory days" under HoC founders Sly & Hippo are still considered by many members to be the heydey of the Alliance, and the most enjoyable days of play on Neveron. This is despite the fact that yesterday's HoC, while powerful, was not the ultimately dominant political and military machine that it has become today. The HoC Archive NEWLY DECLASSIFIED! Get the HoC Military Archive: HoC Archive Maintenance Page (link updated 04/04/08) The HoC Archive is Neveron's only published history. It details the rise of Neveron's most dominant alliance, the Harbingers of Chaos, during the first five years of Nev history (2001-2006). The HoC Archive is always available to fans of Neveron as a free pdf download, available at its maintenance page, but is also available in book form for the true Nev addict (also available on the maintenance page). History The following historical origins of HoC are as related by ex-Neveronian Hippo, an original HoC founder. The text was recovered by Pimp some time ago and posted to Sarna forums. It is reprinted here for posterity: :HoC was originally purely a faction, that was formed when the empires of the HoC faction were part of the LIFE (League of Independent and Free Empires) Alliance. At the time, the political structure of neveron was quite different. The Clans were still potent and lead by ilKhan Kraken Hazen. WoB and FWLM had not joined ranks yet, and were both more sizable than they are today. The Capellans Confederation was a dominant political entity, with the four pillars of Clan Frost Badger, Steel Roses, Gruffy's Furry Blue Dominion, and Group W. At the top of course was Mad man, who even at this early stage was showing signs of a lack of involvement in neveron. :The HoC component of the LIFE alliance was always active in land war. Gradually it became clear that portions of the LIFE alliance were not interested in war, and frankly not interested in chat participation either. As HoC empires became more and more powerful, it became clear that the remainder of LIFE was taking advantage of HoC's land war strength in order to keep them safe, while providing little in return. HoC made the decision to part ways with LIFE, on friendly terms. One of the first acts to ensue was an abrupt attack on LIFE by WoB forces, which HoC jumped in to help deter, much to Chet's surprise. Since that time relations with LIFE have been mixed, with both friendliness and hostility evident. Given the recent hostile acts of Kizo, HoC has no interest in any further hostility towards LIFE. :After leaving LIFE, HoC began to attract the attention of other like-minded land war emperors. Gradually the group grew, drawing strongly from former allies of the famed villain Rox (who through their participation in Rox's nefarious activities gained war experience, and a thorough distrust of Rox as well). HoC eventually made several attacks on Capellan Confederation empires, which contributed to the collapse of the capellan alliance and the formation of Ryuken (Gruffy's empire was sold to Randy, and Gmoney had bought steel roses). :Another interesting aspect of the history of HoC is their mutual history with Genyosha. Genyosha was formed as partly an outgrowth of the LIFE alliance as well, with several experienced players from LIFE joining with Wolf, Sir Jason, Mad Mike and Necro to form Genyosha. LIFE and Genyosha, and eventually HoC and Genyosha, have always had a strong bond and alliance, owing in part to their mutual history and also to Sly's relationship with Wolf. To this day that bond exists. :Another important aspect of our alliance is that we are extremely tight as a group. We are like a family and no one who has joined has ever wanted to leave. It is the kinship with each other and the cohesion of our group that makes us strong, not just big mechs (which plenty of other people have as well). :Ok there's probably a lot more i could say but that's quite a chunk. I can elaborate much more if needed. The early history of the LIFE alliance is something others know more about. :Hippo Modern HoC history, including the WoB wars, Clan wars, and Kizo/NevCom wars, will be forthcoming. Factions The following factions are members of the Harbingers of Chaos: * Korps * Dragion is a Big Fathead (DBF) * of Small * Taurian Rangers * Styk Commonality * §øng øf Vengeance * Hyades Cluster Category:Neveron Factions